Hopes And Lies
by san.angie
Summary: Brittany and Santana made a promise to help Brittany with her bet. Santana can't help but fall in love with Brittany, although Brittany kept make her hope ups. On other side Brittany is confused about her feeling. But what will happen if Brittany begin fall in love when Santana leave her? Give it a try. Sorry i'm suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Brittany keep running as fast as she could. She got stuck in traffic jam for almost an hour. She tried to go to the airport to get her girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend. She looked at her watch on her wrist, it's already 10.12 am. Panic begin rushed over her mind, she then fasten her pace.

She felt her phone went off, and see that the person she tried to catch is calling her now. She hurriedly answer it, but still keep running.

"San . . . Where are you? I- I'm on the way to the airport now. Please… don't leave sa- san." Brittany panting.

"Brittany you don't have to come. I'm not going to change my mind again, and now I just want to say goodbye to you. I am so happy and grateful for all the time we've spent, I hope you understand that-" Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"No, don't said it! We aren't going to be over, you are my soulmate, you're the only one for me. Please don't leave me San." Brittany's now at the airport. "Where are you? I'm at the airport now, I come to get you back San. Please san come out and meet me now, I want to fix what's broken between us" Brittany now is crying, she was confused how to find the girl.

"You know Britt? You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'll never forget you even if I find someone new. You are the first love in my life too, but what you did to me is so out of line. I am not just some girl who you could used to be a rebound or hurting and playing like a toy. I have feelings too, and heart. I just wish that I would be the last person which got hurt by you. Cause being treated like shit is hurts. So I guess this is, the closure. I'll never bothering you or texting and calling you anymore. You could be happy with Nicole, but please don't let her hurt you Britt. I love you B, although you didn't and never do."

Brittany is crying harder because Santana's words, but before she could answer Santana already hung up on her.

"Fuck." Brittany hissed, she then rushed into the airport. She felt her phone went off again, but she know it must be Santana telling her to stop searched for her.

Her eyes is searching for the Latina girl, but she couldn't find her. She had an idea, she will buy a ticket so she can get in easily. Before she went to buy the ticket, she looked at the tvs flights listed. She saw that Santana's flight is not boarding yet. So she hurriedly to buy the ticket.

" _Flight number 89B to New York is now boarding_." Someone said on the speaker.

Brittany eyes widen "It's her flight". She ran into the waiting room and try again to find Santana. And again she failed, she pulled out her phone to text Santana.

 _One message from Santana_

 _(10.20 AM) Santana : You don't have to find me Britt, I'm on the plane now and nearly to take off. And I'm not going to New York, so forget about me. Bye._

What?! She doesn't going to New York? But where'd she go to? Brittany thought to herself. A million of questions is filled her mind. She didn't know what to do, she had lost the lost of her life. She had been wasted the most important and perfect thing in her life. If only she would realized from the start that Santana is so important, she would never do the worst mistake in Santana life.

 **A/N : This the first Brittana Fanfiction I've ever made. And in my state we're not using English for language, that's why there are a lot of mistaken words. Also sorry for the mistaken words. I hope you guys could give this a chance. And review please!**

 **P.S : The story is about Santana and Brittany's past. But don't worry in the end, they would be together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I wasn't updated soon. I was so busy and didn't have any time to update this. also I made a mistake by write the summary. This story supposed to be a g!p. Brittany would be the g!p in this story. And lastly I want to thanks you guys for read and reviewed. Thanks a lot, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 : The start

If Brittany wouldn't be so stupid, maybe she wouldn't lose her soulmate. If she realized it soon that she really love her, she never gonna spend her days with cries and tissues all over the floor. She just hope that she could turn back the time and make it all alright.

Brittany. S. Pierce. If you heard the name you might thinking of Britney Spears, the pop star. But the Brittany Pierce is not even a pop star, but just a hot badass whose lucky enough to had an extra appendage . Yeah, that a little weird but **it** is real. Not just that, Brittany has a blue eyes instead of brown eyes. Brittany has a lot of friends, fans, acquaintances, and a girlfriend. Nicole Portman, Brittany's mean- and- playgirl girlfriend and also first love in her life. Although she had been caught Nicole flirted with a lot of guys, she's never got mad at her or tried to break up with her. Brittany friends been reminded her that she's stuck in a weary relationship, that Nicole was just used her to increases her popularity, that Nicole wasn't and isn't ever in love with her. But Brittany always says, _"I could changes it, I know she can change"._

One day, Brittany was walking through the hallway. And she saw something that makes her hurt so much. Nicole, her one and only girlfriend was making out with a guy she didn't recognized. With red face caused of angers in her mind, she walks fast to them. She pushed the boy away from her girlfriend and yelled at him, "Who the fuck are you? How dare you kissing my girlfriend in front of me!".

"You're late, we've been sucking face for 2 minutes. And you weren't there either, so technically we aren't making out in front of you, and it's not a problem at all." He smirked. Brittany can hold it anymore, so Brittany grabs the collar of his jacket and slams him on the wall, then punched the boy right on his nose. And you can see his nose secreted bloods.

"Now we have problem in here." Brittany smirked, and continue to talk, "Look, you make a big mistake by kissing my girlfr-"

"Don't say it Brittany!". Nicole cutting her off, and earned a confused look from Brittany. "We are not together again, or by other means we are done". Nicole continue. Brittany released the boy and walks toward Nicole, "What do you mean? I- I mean why? I've been nothing but good to you."

"He's more popular and hotter". Nicole reasoned. She walk passed Brittany and go toward her affair and ask if he is okay?. And turned to face Brittany again, "You wouldn't dare to punch him again, I will make your life like hell". With that she turned and walked away along with the boy. Brittany couldn't believe this is happening, for all the times her friends has told her about this but she never ever believe that it would be true. And she can't believe it hurts so much.

"Fuck you whore", she called Nicole. Nicole then stopped and smirked devilish at her over her shoulder, and continue to walk again.

Brittany then go to her favorite place with her friends, under the bleacher. At the bleacher, she meets Quinn and Puck talked animatedly. Then, she go sit on a sofa and take out a cigarette and smoke it. Puck and Quinn sees their friend's sad expression and approach her.

"Rough day?", Quinn asked.

"We broke up today.", Brittany answer simply.

"What?! You and Nicole's done already? Thanks God, I've been waited for a long time to hear you says those words", Puck laughed.

But Brittany doesn't amused by that joke, and now she's in tears. Seeing that, Quinn then sit down beside her and hugs her. "Puck!. Ohh, don't cry Britt. You deserves better that a slut like her. now, tell me why are you guys break up?", said Quinn.

Brittany sniffled, "I-I saw her at the hallway kissed a boy, and then I punched him on the nose and told him to not kissed her again. But she cut me off and told me we're done, not just that she told me to not punch that bastard again".

Quinn frowned, "That bitch, she don't know with who she deal with. You don't have to be sad again, I'm sure you would find someone better than her, prettier than her, and exactly not a whore."Quinn says and make a scary expression.

"Yeah Britt, I'm also sorry for being jackass, or maybe not." Brittany smile a little, Puck continue, "Oh, and think you should come tonight at my place. I'm going to throw a big party, since my parents was on work trip. So what you say?" Puck wiggling his eyebrows, and makes Brittany laugh a little at that.

"Okay, I'm going. Tonight I'm gonna searching for someone to having sex with me". Brittany smirked.

"That's the badass I know. And of course I invited all the students at this school. Included the nerds."

"Would you go to Puck's party? It could be our chance to make us popular.". Rachel Berry, asked her best friend named Santana Lopez.

Santana shrugged, "Did he really invited us? And we are not really that not popular, we're even never got slushied. I think I don't wanna waste my time for just get drunk and play truth and dare. Or maybe I don't want to end up having sex with some strangers when I wake up tomorrow morning."

"C'mon San, don't be afraid. And to answer your question, he's really invited us, or should I say the whole school. And I want to come with you, it'll be our first party ever. Because the fact we're never went to any party. Oh yeah, and Brittany would be there either, so if you're lucky enough maybe Brittany would talk to you." Rachel excitedly says. Hearing Brittany's name make Santana's face turn red, yes she really is like Brittany . But she really wanted to graduate with a best score. "I'm not interested. I'd rather do my homeworks and studies, because I want to get in NYU". Said Santana.

Rachel groaned, "Santana, please. I'd do anything you want me to do, but please just accompany me to this party. You also know that I've crushed on Quinn for years, and this would my little chance. And it can be yours with Brittany too. Please San.". Rachel pleaded with a pout.

Santana roll her eyes, "Fine, but you owe me big Berry!".

Rachel squealed and hug Santana tight, "Thank you thank you thank you. You don't know how much I love you right now."

Santana chuckled and puts both of her hands to cover her ears, "Just shut your mouth, Rach."

Rachel pulled away and smiled at Santana, "So I'll pick you up at 7?". Santana nodded, and Rachel linked their arms and walk together to their class.

Later night, Brittany is wearing a skinny jeans and her favorite leather jacket. Although, she was dressed simply, every girl at the party definitely will says that she's hot. After fix her hair, she make her ways down and say good bye to her mom. She grab her helmet and hop on her bike and drive it to Puck's house. When she arrived, some cheerleaders from school are stared at her.

When she enter Puck's house, there's already a lot of people and they're seems drunk already. She went to search for Puck, but unfortunately she saw Nicole, her ex, was making out with the boy she punched early that day. "Horny teens", Brittany whisper to herself.

"Hey, do you want a drink?". An unknown girl asked Brittany. "You look so hot tonight, by the way." The girl continued.

Brittany just smiled and shake her head, "Thanks, but no. I just arrive here, but hey have you seen Puck?".

"He's with Quinn and the other football player at the backyard." She answered.

Brittany thanked her and goes to Puck's backyard. When she sees Puck and the others she then go straight to the groups.

"Hey guys", Brittany greeted. And make the turn their heads.

"Hey Britt, didn't know you've come already." Puck grined.

"Yeah I searched for you guys, and I saw . . . Nicole with that guy." Brittany says.

"Don't be sad B, I've heard the story from Puck and Q. You deserve someone more amazing than girl." Finn say.

"Thanks Finn, that means a lot." Brittany smile a little.

"So Britt, how about we go dance all night to erase Nicole from your heart?". Quinn suggest

"Sounds like a good plan." Brittany grinned, and make their ways to inside. There's more peoples than before.

Quinn take Brittany hand and they are dancing together, after two songs Puck and Finn joined. They danced animatedly, completely don't care with all of the stares. But suddenly, Quinn stop dance and that's make Brittany confused. Quinn is staring someway near the front door, "Oh my God, who's that girl?". Quinn poke Brittany cheek to get her attention, when Brittany look at her she points to a girl wear a sweater v-neck. Brittany confusedly look at that girl and asked Quinn, "What's it with her?".

When Brittany turn her attention to Quinn, she sees that Quinn stare at her. Not just Quinn, the girl also stared back at Quinn. Brittany lets out a chuckle at her friend, and that make Quinn realize that she has been stared too long.

"What's so funny Britt?" Quinn ask.

"Nah, it's just you. It's clearly obvious that you into that girl." Brittany say and laugh a little.

Quinn blush and shake her head, "No, I'm not. I just admire that she is pretty, even though she is dressed simply and she's not even a cheerleader. But she looks great because-" Brittany cut off Quinn's rant.

"Chill Quinn, I'll not tell anyone that you into a girl." Brittany smile and so is Quinn.

"So may we continue this dance?" Brittany ask

"Yes" Quinn grin.

After Rachel entering the room she could see that Quinn slash her crush is staring at her now. 'Don't get your hope too high Rachel, she might be just look at you because she surprised that a nerd is coming to a party.' Rachel said to herself in her mind. After Quinn broke their stared contest, Santana's come to her.

"Rach, we're not knowing anyone in here. Shall we go home?" Santana ask

"Relax San. We're getting know people later, and no need to be worry." Rachel says and Santana nods. "You know, Quinn was stared at me minutes ago." Rachel continue.

"Really?" Santana ask excitedly, and Rachel nods with a big smile on her lips. "That's a good start for you Rach."

"I hope you will too, hopefully this night." Rachel says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks confusedly.

"Oh, like you don't know." Rachel wink and then walk away.

"I don't- wait where are you going?" Santana asks and follow Rachel.

"Let's getting know peoples." Rachel grabs Santana's hand and go to a few people.

Time goes so fast and now it's nearly midnight, but peoples still partying animatedly. Rachel is already drunk, but Santana is still sober. Santana try to calm Rachel down because of she sings in front of a lot of people.

Brittany and her friends are drunks too and they played games after they danced, and now they are settling to play truth or dare.

"Quinn truth or dare?" Azimio ask.

"I'll go with a truth" Quinn answer.

"Coward" Puck mock.

"Hey, I'm not. I just don't wanna make something stupid that I'd end up regret it because I was not sober when I did that."

"Smarty pants". Azimio say and earned a glare from Quinn. " So Quinn who's the first guy you've given a blow job?"

"What the fuck?! Is that even a question?" Quinn say.

"Well, answer it. My mind is not function well right now, or you maybe want some ice in you bra to freezing your tits." Azimio say.

"Ugh. . fuck you". Quinn say, "Okay it's Puck".

Every body lets out 'what the fuck'. "Argh . . no comment please."

"Aww . . Quinn I feel so honored to be your first". Puck joke and make Quinn flip him off.

They keep going on until they bored.

"Can we change into some good game? This shit is so boring, you guys keeps choose Truth over Dare." Puck say.

"Yeah, let's just play spin the bottle." Finn suggest

"Nah, let's play something more fun. Maybe like someone spins the bottle, and when the bottle pointing at you, you should accept the challenge from the spinner." Brittany say

"That's lame, but let's do that." Quinn say.

Brittany was the first who's spins the bottle, and it point toward Quinn

"Fuck! Me again" Quinn groaned. Brittany and the other laughed, "Ok, tell me what you want!"

"Kiss Puck!" Brittany challenged.

"What the fuck? You're crazy Britt, I wouldn't do that." Quinn said.

"C'mon Q, it's better than I challenging you to dance with your crush."

"Who's Quinn's Crush?" Finn ask.

"Yeah, who is it? Is there something I don't know?" Puck ask

"You guys will know later."Brittany answer.

"You better not tell them, Britt." Quinn say. Then, she grabs Puck's face and kiss him hard on the lips.

"Eww, Puck don't shave you tongue in my mouth". Quinn say and make everybody laughs.

"You'll pay for this, Britt." Quinn says and throw a glare at her. After it Quinn spin the bottle to challenge the next person. And surprisingly the bottle point toward Brittany.

Quinn laughed triumphantly, "Karma is a bitch."

"Fine, what do you want?" Brittany asks.

"I want you to date someone that Nicole don't know to make her jealous!"

"The fuck Quinn?! You're insane, I'm not going to hurt people. I can't even make her jealous, she's unbreakable!" Brittany say.

"C'mon it's just a bet, we've done it before. And if you success it, I'll give you my brother PS 4. I know that you've always wanted that stupid shit." Quinn say.

"Not interested, another challenge please." Brittany say

"I'll give you $350 plus a PS 4!" Quinn say.

"Fuck, that's too much. I'm torn right now." Brittany say. She want to take it, she doesn't want to make anybody hurts. But she wanted a PS 4 for a long time.

"Ok, I'm down with it." Brittany say.

"Okay so we have a deal? $350 and a PS 4 if you make your ex jealous and regret what she had done?" Quinn holding out her hand.

"Deal." Brittany say and shake Quinn's hand.

After it they continue to play until late.

Its 00.01 at midnight, but the party still on.

"Rachel, everybody is looking at you! Stop singing please!" Santana pleaded.

Even though she tried to stop Rachel, she can't. Rachel continue sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade', and she has sung it for the 13rd time this night. And suddenly, Rachel vomit and now everyone's attention is on Rachel.

"Fuck!". Santana help Rachel.

"Santana, I don't feel so good. My head's hurts, I want to go home." Rachel say.

"Ok Rach, I'll take you home." Santana say and put her arms around Rachel then went to the front door.

"Hey, is she okay?" Someone ask. When Santana look at the source of voice, it's Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah, she just vomited and don't feel so good. So I'll take her home." Santana answer.

"Do you need help? I could take her home." Quinn offering.

"Then how about me?" Santana ask.

"I'll take you home after her." Quinn answer. Santana start to freak out, and Quinn can see it with her eyes. "Or I can tell my friend to sends you home". Quinn continued

"Who?" Santana ask, Quinn just smile and said 'wait here'. And then she gone, maybe go to calling her friend.

"Are we going home san?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah, Quinn's gonna take you home".

Not long enough, Quinn come back with her blonde hair friend. And Santana clearly know who is it. IT'S BRITTANY PIERCE, HER CRUSH. Santana start to nervous.

"So I haven't introducing myself yet. Anyway, my name's Quinn Fabray this my friend Brittany." Santana already knows their name before they introduced. And she knows the beautiful girl next to Quinn.

"And this is my friend, Brittany Pierce." Quinn said again.

She holds her hand out and Santana take it. That makes Santana breath hitch and her heart beats faster.

"S-Santana Lopez". Santana stutter.

Brittany just giggle and pull her hand away. "Who'll be the person I take to home?" Brittany ask.

"You'll take Santana and I'll take her friend." Quinn says and take Rachel in her arms then exit Puck's house to go to her vehicle. Brittany just smirk, and turn to Santana. She has to admit it that the girl is quite pretty.

"So where do you live?" Brittany ask and smile softly at her.

Oh God, Santana melts by looking at her smile. "J-just a couple o-f blocks from here." Santana stutter again. Here goes the cute giggle again. 'Ugh, why she have to be that cute?' Santana thought to herself.

"Ok stutterer, let's get my bike and I could send your home." Brittany say and Santana follows her to the front door.

"How come I didn't see you at school much?" Brittany ask while on their way to Brittany's bike.

"Me and Rachel, w-we like to spends our t-time at library."

"Are you a nerd? I mean you and your friend." Brittany ask.

"Not really". They reached Brittany's bike and then hops on it.

"This is probably weird to ask, but can you hold onto me? This for your safety." Brittany ask for Santana's permission. Santana gulped and say, "Okay." Brittany nod her head, and grab both of Santana's hand then put it on her stomach. Fuck, Santana can feels Brittany's rock abs. After telling her address, Brittany takes off and drive directly to Santana's house.

When they reached Santana's place, Santana hop down and thanked Brittany.

"Thanks, I o-owe you b-big time". Santana said softly.

Brittany give her a sweet smile and nod her head. "No problem. I gotta go home, it's late now. So I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah, good night Brittany and nice to meet you."

"Night too, and nice to meet you too." After giving Santana one last smile, she drive away to go back home.

Santana sighs happily, and entering her house. All the light in her home are down, means that her parents are sleeping. She go upstairs and enter her room, and change into her pajama. After changed clothes, she laid her body on her bed and thinking about this night, thinking about a certain blue eyes with blonde hair girl.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she's on her way to home and thinking about how beautiful the girl she was taking a couple minutes ago. She never sees a girl like that, so beautiful and so shy at the same time. And suddenly, an idea popping in her head. An stupid idea that she'll regret on the future.

A/N: So this is it, chapter 2. I'm sorry again, for the delay and mistaken words. And review please! .


End file.
